


Mint

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: She's confident, and he's gentle. And they love each other. What more do you need to know?





	Mint

Mint. Her mouth tasted like mint.

That was all he could process in that moment - that her mouth tasted like mint. And that his heart was racing faster than he'd ever thought it could.

But mostly the mint.

His fingers tangled in her long hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. This was their seventh date, and yet it was their first kiss.

In hindsight, he could now see why she insisted that he was more of a gentleman than he let on.

But that wasn't important. Right now what was important was pressing back against her mouth, her tongue. What was important was pulling her closer until they were practically the same body. What was important was... Was...

Oxygen.

They pulled back, panting heavily. She looked up at him with hooded, hazy blue eyes and swollen pink lips. Something inside him stirred at the sight.

"Are you done treating me like a porcelain doll?" she asked in a breathless tone. "Or should I kiss you again?"

He huffed out a laugh in-between his panting, grinning down at the small girl in his arms. "Can I pick both?" he asked cheekily.

She swatted his arm in response to that, and he only laughed again. "Fine, fine," he said, acting as if he was done teasing.

Then he swept her into his arms, cradling her like a princess. "To my room, then?" he asked, looking at the shocked expression on her face with a childish sort of satisfaction.

She averted her gaze, a blush and a pout coming to her face. Instantly, his expression softened. "Hey, you can say no," he said gently, drawing her gaze back to him. "I haven't been holding back for myself, you know. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She stared at him, lips pursed. Then she rolled her eyes and gave a soft 'tch'. "Please," she said mockingly. "You think I'd have kissed you like that if I didn't want to be in your bed by the end of this night?"

His eyes lit up with silent laughter. He shifted her in his arms, and gently pressed his lips to hers in a brief, chaste kiss. Then he brought her into the building properly, ignoring the odd looks sent their way by Lin Fa. "That, my dear," he said as he carried her up the stairs, "is one of the many reasons that I love you."

"What is?"

"You take what you want when you want it," he replied. "It's impressive that you have that confidence." He kicked open his door, and stepped into the room. "And I love you for that, and so much more." He laid her down in his bed, ever careful and soft with her small form.

He met her eyes, and saw her fighting a smile. "Sap," she mumbled, looking away.

"You love it," he teased in return, backtracking to shut the door and lock it.

She gave a soft laugh. "Yes, I suppose I do," she murmured. "Now, get over here, Leon, before I change my mind."

"Of course, my darling Venti."


End file.
